Tenebrae
by abcbarricadeboys
Summary: Matilda Louvel was four years old when she was forced to become an orphan and she was placed into the direct care of the Queens' wolf pack, the one which her mother, Marcella used to be the alpha. Fifteen years later when Clary Fray turns eighteen, Mattie is more than prepared to bring the war she's been apart of from the shadows to the forefront of their society. Jace/OC
1. Prologue

**Tenebrae**

 **Prologue**

* * *

A bone chilling scream ripped through the walls of the family apartment. A young girl, no older than four years old, threw herself upwards in on her bed and cried out as she heard the scream. Her trembling hand shot up to cover her mouth.

The creaking of a wooden floorboard increased the panic she was feeling. Without thinking, the young werewolf threw herself onto the floor and underneath her bed frame. She crawled towards the furthest corner of bed which faced the wall. She pulled her legs in tight to her chest as she lay down on the carpeted floor.

Mattie's breath hitched as she heard the handle to her bedroom door begin to jingle around.  
The door creaked open, Mattie covered her mouth to stop her whimpers from being audible to the human ear. The tiny bedroom filled with the body odour of the intruder. Cigarette ash, burnt wood and must. They were the only smells that Mattie was able to pick up on.

The intruder's heavy breathing and the rapid thumping of her heart where the sounds she could hear. The tip of the blood soaked blade dragged along the ground. Mattie whimpered as it passed by her hiding spot. The four year old forced her eyes shut. A constant stream of silent tears travelled down her face.

* * *

Mattie wasn't aware how long she'd been hiding underneath her bed when she reluctantly crawled out. But the sun had rose and was bouncing off the no longer pristine white walls.

Mattie struggled to place her feet somewhere that they wouldn't get covered in blood. She followed the trail of bloody boot prints down the corridor and into the main living area.

She looked around the main living area, the coffee table in front of the TV had been flipped upside down. The items which used to be on the table were scattered around. The photo frame which hung behind the couch now lay shattered on the ground. A long crack and a small blood mark had replaced where the family photo once hung.

As she tip-toed past the open kitchen door, against her better judgement her she allowed her gaze to follow the droplets of blood. Luckily the kitchen island blocked her view of the fallen body.

The soft clicking of the lock in the front door turned over. Mattie rushed backwards and jumped over the couch and hide between it and the wall.

The door swung open. It slammed against the wall. From Mattie's hiding spot in the main living area she was able to pick up on the distinct voices of two people - a woman and a man.

She sniffed the air and allowed the scent of the fill her lungs. The young one wasn't able to pin point where she recognised their scent but it evoked something in the back of her mind. She knew it. But she didn't know how.

The people were softy debating in French about the situation which had unfolded.

"He killed them, Jac" he whispered.

"I know." Jac hissed "He didn't get to Tilly though, I know it"

Mattie hearing one of her nicknames, she revealed herself from her hiding place.

"Did you know my mother?" Mattie asked as the others became visible to her.

"Yes I used to" Jac dropped to her knees in front of the young werewolf.

"We can't bring her with us. Marcella's pack will look after her" the man protested as Jac's fingers wrapped around Mattie's.

Mattie led Jac towards her room to help with packing a few bags.

The pair spent the next half an hour packing enough bags for Mattie in order for her to be placed into the direct care of Queen's wolf pack.

Mattie reluctantly took the hand of the man as they made their way out of her home with bags in hand for the last time.

Jac allowed the door to the Louvel family home slam behind her. A single tear ran her face.

"I was too late. I'm sorry." she whispered.

* * *

Mattie Louvel, now nineteen years old, stalked after her prey. He was only a few feet in front of her. She pushed her long blonde locks off her face and pulled the hood over her hair, in some attempt to keep her face more hidden from the cameras.

She followed the man into the side alley, hoping that he hadn't realised that he was being tailed. "Shit" she muttered to herself as she saw that he was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around the alley, making sure that he wasn't there.

She wasn't aware when a pipe smashed into the back of her head. The sound of the pipe bouncing on the ground echoed through her ears. As she struggled to get to her feet. His hands wrapped around her neck. She tried to pull them away but she only managed to loosen them slightly. The dark spots in her vision increased as she found it hard to take a breath.

* * *

Mattie's eyes snapped open. She rapidly blinked as she struggled to gain her bearings.

She tentatively walked through the empty corridor. Her eyes were fixed on the door that was moving closer towards her. Her hand wrapped around the handle and with a smooth motion she shoved her way through the door.

As Mattie fell into the room, it took her a few seconds to comprehend where she actually was. It all looked the same. The photo frames, the furniture. The smell of the homes was still the same – coffee and burnt toast.

Mattie's eyes landed on the figure sitting at the head of the dining table. Her mother. Marcella Louvel hadn't aged a day.

"Mom?" Mattie whimpered, not really sure if it was really her.

Confused at how she could be seeing her mother. She was standing in front of her. But that couldn't be real. She was dead. Both her parents had been murdered as a result of the Uprising.

"Tilly" Marcella answered. A pitiful smile was across her face.

"Am I dead?" Mattie whispered out.

"You're dying sweetheart. You have to fight it" Marcella chocked out.

"But what if I don't want too?" Mattie shamefully admitted. "I'm just so damn tired of fighting. I don't know if I can anymore"

"You can sweetheart. You so much stronger than you give yourself credit"

"I'm just so tired."

"I know sweetheart. But you have to fight"

Mattie began to openly cry as the realisation of the situation she was in actually hit her. Marcella pulled her daughter into her arms and held her listened to her sobs. Marcella bit down on her bottom lip as she struggled to fight back her own sobs.

"Tilly, if anyone can do this. It's you" Marcella whispered into the crown of her daughter's head.

The mother and daughter separated from each other. Marcella placed her hands on Mattie's shoulders, with her thumb she wiped away the tears that were still falling down her daughter's face.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to watch you grow up"

Marcella's heart broke as she admitted this. Maybe if things were different or if she made different choices, she would have watched her daughter grow up and maybe, just maybe, Mattie wouldn't be this wolf with a knack for violence.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault" Mattie whispered.

"You go make him pay, sweetheart. Because I believe in you"

"How can I? No one knows where he is"

"Oh sweetheart, you'll see soon enough." Marcella gave a soft smile before she spoke again, "Now fight and don't let me see you here again till you're old and grey"

Everything in Mattie's surrounding area went initially pitch black. And through flashes of bright light, it became clearer to her that her feet were no longer planted on the ground of her family home but she was falling through nothing.

* * *

Mattie's eyes snapped open. She didn't have the time to figure out what was happening as she felt two hands tighten around her neck once again.

"You gotta fight sweetheart" Marcella's voice rattled in Mattie's head.

"I will" Mattie forced out.

Mattie grabbed the index finger of her attacker and forced it as far back as it could go. He howled out in pain and loosed his grip on her neck. Mattie used this as her chance to pull his hands over her neck completely. She pushed him away from her. She struggled to catch her breath, her hands were cupped around the tops of her legs in an attempt to help with the oxygen flow.

He stalked back towards her, he slammed his fist into her face. She wiggled her nearly broken nose around. The attacker grabbed her at the back of the neck. Mattie lent into his grip.

In a flash, she threw her head back and slammed her forehead into his face. He stumbled backwards. Mattie brushed the wet blood which was flowing out of her nose with the back her hand as he moved back towards her.

Mattie's foot connected with his chest. And as he collected himself from the ground, Mattie pulled out her brass knuckle buster and a pocket knife. The knuckle buster was slipped onto her left hand whereas the pocket knife was held in her dominate hand.

Her brass cad fist smashed against his nose. She felt it shift sideways under her knuckles. The sound of breaking bone made her smirk.

She rammed her knife into his shoulder. She twisted it around in his shoulder. With her knee she forced him backwards so he slammed into the alley wall.

He reached out and grabbed at her dominate arm and pulled it down. Mattie howled in pain as her shoulder dislocated itself. As Mattie stumbled backwards, the attacker picked up the metal pipe he used earlier. With almost inhuman strength his makeshift weapon smashed against her legs and instantaneously she collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Mattie forced herself to get back onto her feet, her right knee buckled underneath the weight of her body. A pain filled whimper tried to escape from her lips.

In a mix of anger and pain filled adrenaline, Mattie yanked out the knife with as much strength as she could muster. She smashed her knuckle buster underneath his jaw. As he was recovering from the daze, he forced himself onto his feet. When he returned to his feet, Mattie slammed him into the wall.

"War is nigh, little wolf" he crocked out, blood from nose was running down his face.

"Good." Mattie spat out before she slammed her knife into his neck with as much force as she could get behind it. Blood splurged from the knife and covered her face.

Mattie could hear the sound of fast approaching footsteps. She could make out the notching of an arrow. Acting on instinct Mattie pulled her knife from his neck and let it fall to the ground and where they stood.

She casually wiped the blood soaked knife in her now ruined jeans. The knuckle buster struggled to slip off her bloodied and cracked hand. Both weapons were returned to her back pocket.

The footsteps stopped at the mouth to the alley way and out of the corner of her eye she could see a trio of Shadowhunters. Standing in awe about what they were currently witnessing. A werewolf which was still in almost complete control over their actions and the limp and bloodied body of the one they were hunting.

"Took your fucking time" Mattie wheezed out as she stumbled over the fallen body of her attacker. She stood in front of the shadowhunters with blood dripping from her broken nose and burst lip. "You mind stabbing him with a seraph blade?"

Mattie didn't wait for them to give their reply before she started hobbling towards the home. She kept close to the shadows in attempt to keep herself protected from mundane eyes. With every step she took her pain levels increased.

* * *

 **A/N:** this is just an intro to Tenebrae and Mattie just as a testing the waters sort of thing. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not 100% sure how often this will be updated because life man. if you want to see edits for this go to my tumblr which is abcbarricadeboys and copy this after the url tagged/fic%3-tenebrae


	2. Chapter One

**Tenebrae**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Mattie dropped onto one of the two open seats at the high table in the middle of the café. She tried to ignore the shooting pain in her ribs as she did so.

To her right was Simon Lewis who was busy rambling about how worried he was for Clary. Mattie would call Simon one of her best friends. But then again, Mattie was able to count the amount of friends she had on her two hands.

Simon's adorable rambles went in one of her ears and out the other. The exhaustion from the week of wandering - and occasionally getting into a fight or two - around the streets of Brooklyn, searching for any recently turned werewolves, had finally hit her. She struggled to listen to what Simon was talking about. Her eyes flickered open and shut.

Simon only noticed that Mattie hasn't been paying attention to a word he's been saying since she sat down. He lightly shock her shoulder, knowing how jumpy Mattie was when she didn't appear as if she had managed to get a decent night's sleep. Her hand gripped onto the corner of the table in an attempt to balance herself, the swaying was getting worse.

"Mattie you okay?" The concern on Simon's face was noticeable.

"Yup, I'm okay" she lied. "I just need a coffee" she spoke as she jumped off her chair and went over to order her coffee.

As she ordered her mind lingered on the events of last night, she was lucky that her broken bones had fully healed for the most part but the pain still lingered. She knew that the fight was a bad idea when it happened.

Mattie handed over the notes to pay and made her way back to the table.

Once she sat down, Simon pulled out his phone and read the text message.

"Clary'll be here soon" he whispered, just loud enough for Mattie to hear.

Mattie took a deep breath as she felt her bones continue healing themselves. In her heart, Mattie knew that she shouldn't have agreed to this coffee date. But it would have been incredibly rude of her to cancel at the last moment. And this coffee date was to celebrate Clary's likely entrance into the Brooklyn Academy of Art.

She winced as she flexed her left wrist, again not paying that much attention to what Simon was talking about.

"She's here" Simon grabbed Mattie's wrist and pulled her onto her feet as he stood up.

"How'd it go?" Mattie asked reluctantly since she sort of recognised the apprehension on Clary's face. Mattie tried to ignore the pain that had increased when Simon pulled her onto her feet.

"Give us the professor's names and we will end them" Simon stated as he must have picked up on the same thing that Mattie did.

"Well y'know, I'll do it with a scathing email to the dean. But Mattie'll do her own thing" he explained.

"Oh, I'll just end them" Mattie coyly stated, and wiggled her eyebrows. The other two were unable to tell whether she was joking or not. They hoped she was but it wasn't an idea they wanted to linger on for too long.

"Simon don't bother" Clary stated as she set down her belongings and took her stool. "And Mattie, please don't"

"Ahhh plausible deniability" Mattie tapped her temple with her index finger, "Smart idea babe"

Simon lifted up the letter that Clary had placed on the table. His eyes landed on the red letters at the top of the page and he turned the sheet around so that Mattie could see the word "congratulations" across the top.

"What? The sad face really?" Simon as he went in for a fist bump with Clary.

"Well played. Make us feel sorry for you so we'll offer to buy you a drink" Mattie smiled but shook her head. Her right hand was clasped around her left wrist and she was rubbing it in some attempt to stop it hurting as much.

"It was weird. They liked my assigned work but loved the drawings for the graphic novel" Clary sounded confused as she shoved the drawings across the table.

"You're welcome" Simon joked.

As Clary continued speaking, Mattie's eyes were fixed on the drawings for the graphic novel. She was the only one at the table, who knew that those drawings weren't just drawings but actual real things. Mattie was well acquainted with the werewolves, being one herself but she knew that The New York Institute were busying protecting the mundanes. She rarely had run ins with the shadowhunters. So she only had a vague idea of what the runes that Clary was drawing actually meant.

"You coming to my show later?" Simon asked Mattie who was still fixed on the drawings.

"I'll probably only catch the tail end of it. Sorry." Mattie's fixation had moved away from the drawings and towards her cup of coffee which had been placed down.

Both Simon and Clary looked disappointed with her reply. Mattie lifted up her cup and look a large gulp of it.

"You still coming out to celebrate afterwards?" Simon asked.

"Yeah hopefully I should" Mattie nodded, her hands were wrapped around the cup. It was some half thought through attempt at grounding herself.

"Is Lincoln gonna come as well?" Clary looked at one of her best friends.

"No" Mattie sighed her eyes were fixed on her cup, "He's moved back to Boston, his home city." Mattie's disappointment was evident.

Clary and Simon had only met Lincoln a handful of times since he was Mattie's best friend and all. Both of them knew how much the other cared about the other.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked.

Mattie looked more confused than normal, "Yeah, I'm okay. I miss him like but I guess it was time"

Mattie took another sip of her drink, before Clary changed the conversation back to Simon.

"So what's the deal with you and Maureen?"

"No deal. Nothing's going on. We just sing together" Simon flustered.

"Is that just it?" Mattie asked.

"Can you see that she's crushing on you?" "Deeply in love" the two girls teased

"What? No" he shook his head in response.

"Even an idiot could see it" Mattie chimed in.

"Exactly! How can someone as smart and perceptive as you not see that she's in love with you" Clary took over from Mattie's point.

"I'm not the first to make that mistake"

"And you won't be the last" Mattie placed her hand his Simon's arm.

"Can you be any more condescending?" he asked.

"Probably" Clary answered for Mattie.

The trio laughed slightly. The smile lingered on Mattie's face, these were the moments she loved. They outwardly appeared to be normal run of the mill teenagers, ones who weren't hiding major secrets from each other. Moments like this were ones she never expected to have. Especially given the childhood she had.

Mattie's phone started ringing. Before anyone else could see who was calling her. Mattie picked it off the table.

"I have to answer this" Mattie excused herself from the table, she walked out of the café before she answered the call.

"This is Mattie. Werewolf extraordinaire" She answered the call, since she already knew that the only people who would be calling her would either be someone who knew what she was.

"Mattie"

"Oh yeah Jocelyn" Mattie smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"It's Clary's eighteen" Jocelyn stated.

"I know" Mattie was slightly confused as to why Jocelyn was calling her. "I'm sorry Jocelyn but why are you calling me?"

"It's Clary's eighteen" Jocelyn repeated herself.

The realisation of what Jocelyn was saying hit Mattie. "Oh shit" she whispered.

"Exactly. She'll start to see things soon"

"I'll protect her."

"Thank you"

"I said I always will and I meant it"

"I always keep my word. It's the only thing I have" Mattie stated.

The pair said their goodbyes. Mattie shoved her phone into her back pocket after seeing the time. She rushed back over to the table.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry. It's work" Mattie lied, as she picked up the few items she brought with her.

* * *

Mattie knocked repeatedly on the wooden door. Her other hand pulled the bag strap back onto her shoulder. Every time her fist came into contact with the wood door, a sharp pain travelled up her wrist and she winced in pain.

"Come on Ben" Mattie muttered as she continued knocking.

After a few minutes, Mattie stopped knocking. She sighed as she dug through her bag for her trusty lockpick set. She flipped the top off, and pulled out the small metal tools she needed.

As her hand worked away at picking the lock. She tuned her ears to the soft sound of the clinking of the tumbler and bolt.

"Yes" Mattie exclaimed to herself as the door slowly opened. She returned the lockpicks to her bag.

Mattie's hand wrapped around the handle and she shoved it open.

"Ben?" she called out as she stepped into the apartment. The door closed behind her.

"Ben, you home?" she called out again as she made her way through the apartment, she wandered through the apartment towards Ben's bedroom.

"If you're in the shower, that okay, but you can at least answer me" she opened the door to the bedroom. Mattie looked around the bedroom as she tentatively walked through the door. She couldn't hear the sound of the shower running.

"Ben, where are you?" Mattie quietly asked herself, as she closed the door to the bedroom behind her.

"If you magic yourself in front of me, just to scare me, I'm not going to be responsible for what I do" Mattie warned Ben, who was still nowhere to be found.

She looked around the rest of the apartment for any sign of Ben. The place was too clean. The lack of personal items, suggested to Mattie that Ben had vanished without letting her know. As she left Ben's apartment she slammed the door behind her. Keeping her head down she made her way through the complex, trying her hardest to avoid any cameras.

* * *

Mattie walked along the darkened streets which was only illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the occasion street lamp. Her hands where shoved into the pockets of her jeans in some attempt to keep them warm. She picked up on a conversation between her friends, only able to pick up on every other word that was said.

Mattie half limped around the street corner, and her eyes landed on the yellow van that Simon drove. Simon and another young woman, who Mattie assumed was Maureen sat on top of the van as Clary was busy spray painting the side.

Mattie sped up her walk into a light jog as she made her way down the road.

"Hey, it's Mattie" Simon yelled and pointed towards the jogging girl.

Mattie waved awkwardly as she slowed back down into a walk.

"Heya guys" Mattie smiled at Clary as she looked away from her spray painting. "Cool. You got spray paint! Can I borrow for a moment?"

"No, Luke told me not to let you have them" Clary had a soft yet sorry look on her face.

"Seriously?" Mattie laughed in disbelief as she started her climb onto the roof of the van.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to make your show but work ran on" Mattie apologised to Simon. She hated that she wasn't able to see him perform but Luke had her running around and chasing down leads that he couldn't do in an official police officer capacity.

Clary had returned to spray painting the side of the no longer yellow van. Unknowingly Clary was drawing a large rune.  
The trio on top of the van drifted into small talk about the show they played that night as they kept an eye on Clary who was still spray painting the van.

Mattie watched as the two of the three shadowhunters entered into the club. The platinum blonde woman and the taller male. They were the same ones from last night, Mattie was almost sure of it.

"Hey watch it" Clary snapped as the blonde one slammed into her shoulder.

Mattie's eyes locked on him, it was the same one from the night before.

"You can see me?" he asked Clary. Mattie snorted loudly, only catching the attention of Simon and Maureen but not the two in front of the van. Simon only gave a brief yet confused glance before his attention returned to Clary who was still arguing with the shadowhunter. But to Simon and Maureen, it would appear as if Clary was only arguing with herself.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." Clary continued arguing.

"You have the Sight." The shadowhunter stated and didn't bother to explain

"Wait, the what? How can I not know who you are? Has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?"

Mattie laughed at Clary's outburst because by looking at the shadowhunter, he probably wouldn't need cheesy lines.

"What the fuck Mads" she whispered to herself as she shook off those thoughts.

"Jace" the taller shadowhunter called out from the entrance to the club. The blonde shadowhunter, who Mattie assumed was Jace ran to catch up to his partners.

"Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" Clary exclaimed as Mattie awkwardly climbed down from the van's roof.

"You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?" Simon stated, the concern laced his voice.

"No, the guy right there, running into the club." Clary pointed in the direction that Jace was running.

"We just didn't see him" Mattie injected with her lie.

"There's nobody there." Maureen softly spoke, moving to place her hand on Clary's arm.

"The guy covered in tats, like… You guys seriously don't see him?" Clary exclaimed in frustration.

"No." Simon answered for the three of them. Mattie stayed quiet because she hated lying to her friends but it wasn't her place to explain what was happening. That was Jocelyn's not hers.

But before anything could be said to convince Clary that she wasn't going insane, she took off towards the club. Simon quickly ran off after her.

"Your fake ID sucks" Mattie yelled after Clary and Simon. "I really have to take you to my guy" she muttered to herself as she bounced on the soles of her shoes.

Mattie reluctantly took off after them once she realised that they wouldn't come back. If shadowhunters were here, Mattie had to be there to protect Clary and if Clary was starting to see them. Mattie defiantly had to be there.

Once they entered the club, Simon and Mattie quickly lost sight of Clary in the crowds. Mattie was just able to pick up on her scent with the amount of sweaty people there.

In the middle of the club floor was Magnus Bane, surrounded by both incredibly attractive men and women. All were producing pheromones. Magnus stirred his drink with the metal attachment which hung on his pinkie finger.

Simon was over at the bar ordering drinks since that's why he thought Clary ran on in. But Clary. Mattie couldn't see her through the crowds, nor could she figure out where her scent was coming from.

"Can you see Clary?" Simon asked, he yelled to be heard over the music.

"No. I can't even smell her" Mattie threw her arms up in the arm. Simon just looked at Mattie, all confused about her statement.

"What?" Simon whispered. Only by her wolf earing, Mattie was able to pick up on Simon's quiet outburst.

Magnus Bane looked over from his spot. His gaze landed on Mattie, but she wasn't aware of this. He watched her as she walked through the club.

Simon handed Mattie her drink as they looked around the club for Clary. Simon nudged Mattie with his elbow.  
"Yeah?" Mattie yelled.

Simon nodded towards the middle of the floor and spoke "What's that guy want?"

Mattie followed Simon's gaze and saw that the man, Simon was asking about was Magnus. She sighed before she finished her drink in one gulp, she place the glass back onto the bench behind her.

"I better go talk to him" Mattie said as she started walking towards Magnus general direction. Simon grabbed Mattie's elbow and pulled her back around to face him. Confusion was present on Mattie's face.

"You really going to talk to some random guy in a club?" Simon explained as if it was obvious.

"Yeah" Mattie stated, as she brushed off Simon's hand.

Mattie continued her way towards Magnus. Mattie walked into Magnus' private area without saying anything to him. In one smooth motion, Mattie stole the drink from Magnus and she took a small sip of it. As the drink crossed her lips, Mattie's face bunched in on itself.

"That's fucking bitter" Mattie said as the drink dribbled down her chin.

"Ladylike" Magnus commented.

"Oh okay then" Mattie waved her hand around in Magnus general direction.

Mattie handed the drink over to one of the girls around who were still dancing around them.

"So what did you want me for?" Mattie crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel Simon glaring at her. Mattie knew that she should be helping him search for Clary, but whatever Magnus wanted unfortunately took priority.

"Clary is eighteen today" Magnus stirred his drink with the metal tip of his pinkie finger.

"Why does everyone keep reminding me" Mattie huffed. "Because if you're asking me if I'll protect her, of course I will" Mattie struggled against her desire to yell properly at Magnus.

Magnus looked as if he was about to start talking but Mattie cut him off, much to his shock. "She's my best friend, I would give my life to protect her" Mattie could feel her temper rising so much that she bared her wolf teeth.

"You got anything else to say?" she snapped. She gave Magnus a brief moment to reply, but since he didn't, she turned on her heel.

As soon as she did this she could feel her temper rapidly drop. She immediately regretted the tone she took with the High Warlock. She stopped dead on her heels and took a deep breath to help calm herself down even more.

After a few more deep breaths, Mattie turned back to face Magnus, "Have you heard from Ben? I swung round his place earlier and he wasn't there" the malice which was previously there had completely dropped from her voice.

"No, not in a few days. Did you break into his place" Magnus asked, watching the way Mattie shifted on her feet. Her shoulders were bunched up.

"No" Mattie lied, badly. Her eyes were fixed on her on shoes.

"Mattie" Magnus spoke.

"Okay" Mattie threw her arms up in the area around her. "If he didn't want me breaking in, he should have opened the door"

"He'll be okay" Magnus reluctantly placed his hand on Mattie's arm. Magnus knew of the connection which existed between his fellow High Warlock and the young werewolf.

"I hope so" Mattie smiled as she shock off Magnus' hand and made her way back to Simon.

"Who was he?" Simon asked.

"Just someone I knew" Mattie shrugged her shoulders as she took Simon's drink from his hands and took a sip of it.

The pair of them continued looking around the dance floor for any signs of Clary. But in Mattie's case, she was also searching for that blonde shadowhunter. Because if she could locate him, then Clary wouldn't be too far behind.

* * *

A constant knock on the front door and continuous ringing of her phone snapped her out of her sleep.

"What?" Mattie snapped into her phone, she pushed herself off her bed. She pulled on a large sweatshirt over her thin cotton t-shirt. The sweatshirt just hung just over her pyjama shorts.

"Open the door" the voice on the other side of the phone replied.

"Give me a minute" she yawned before making her way to the door of the apartment.

The knocking on the door continued as she stumbled towards the door. She sniffed the air in an attempt to figure out if Simon was alone or not. She couldn't tell, the lingering scent of Lincoln was too overpowering. Her eyes landed on the framed photo of the pair, it would have been only a couple of months after they first met. Probably the only time she was truly happy then.

Mattie made quick work of the locks, she pulled the door open. Simon's fist almost hit Mattie in the face, but luckily for Simon, he didn't.

"What?" Mattie snapped again, as an uninvited Simon crossed the threshold and started pacing around the floor space of the home. She just looked at him with a degree of confusion. After a few seconds of uncomfortable and tense silence between the pair, Mattie spoke again. "Simon, man, babe, I can't help you if you continue trying to pace a hole in the floor."

"Clary isn't answering her phone. And if you remember she had a mini sort of freak out at the club. So forgive me for pacing, I'm worried" Everything Simon was saying came out in one long breath.

"Give me two minutes to get changed and I'll help you look, okay?" Mattie asked.

She didn't wait for Simon to respond as she walked back into her room and got changed into a plain t-shirt, an oversized flannel, black ripped jeans. Mattie grabbed her leather jacket which was over the back of a chair and shoved her keys, phone and wallet into her jacket pocket. She tapped the other pocket to make sure that her knife was in there.

* * *

Simon drove along the streets, listening to the directions from the "find my friend" lady. Mattie had her window down as far as it would go. The cold night air filled the van much to Simon's despair and annoyance. Every few seconds Mattie took a sniff of the air.

"How are you not worried?" Simon yelled over the wind.

"It was Clary's eighteenth birthday, she's probably on some bender" Mattie lent back in her chair. "Remember I went on a five day bender with Lincoln after my eighteenth" she shuddered her shoulders as her vague recollection of that week.

"You had Lincoln though, Clary has no one" Simon almost yelled, his knuckles flexed around the wheel.

"She'll be okay. She's got more self-preservation than I did" Mattie sat up straighter in her seat as a familiar scent filled her nose. "Clary" she whispered.

Simon slowed right down as the "find my friend" lady informed them that Clary should be in general direction. Simon pulled into a car park in front of an abandoned cathedral. Mattie rolled the window up as they rolled to a stop.

"Mattie? You not coming?" Simon asked as he stood in the open driver side door.

"Do I have too?" Mattie whined as she pulled her jacket in tighter to her body.

"Mattie!" Simon said as he slammed the door to the van. He walked in front of the van. Mattie just sat in the minimal warmth that the van had.

Simon pulled open the passenger side door, and Mattie huffed as she jumped out. Much to his annoyance, Mattie wasn't as stressed about where Clary was. Mattie had picked up on Clary's lingering scent on the road but now it was much stronger.

Simon pulled out his phone as he took in their surroundings. They had stopped in a poorly light carpark in front of a seemingly abandoned cathedral. Trees and bushes littered the sides of the carpark. Mattie could pick up on movement within them – but was it an animal or something else. She couldn't tell. She stayed hidden against the side of the van as Simon listened to the ringing of his phone.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as the ringing abruptly stopped and Clary answered.

Mattie lent against the van as she watched Simon pace around.

"How come you haven't answered your phone in two days?" Simon waiting for Clary's response. "Where are you? Find My Friends says your phone is in an abandoned church on Deighton. We're outside!" he exclaimed.

Mattie scoffed, the shadowhunters who took Clary clearly didn't do a good job of making sure they couldn't be followed, well, followed by werewolves or a smartphone. They didn't think of masking her scent at all.

"Dressed?" This exclamation from Simon, piqued Mattie's interest. She thought back to the past couple days events. There was nothing that she could personally pin point that would lead Clary to be undressed in the Institute.

"What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary, is there… Is there a meth problem we have to talk about?" As Simon stopped pacing, he was much closer to the cathedral than he probably wanted to be.

She threw her hands up into the air and slowly followed after Simon who was making his way towards the abandoned building.

"I'm the only one in this group who's allowed a criminal record" Mattie interjected, as she stood beside Simon.

Mattie chose to ignore most of the conversation knowing that Clary wouldn't be able to explain how she ended up inside the church.

Instead she focused her hearing on the sound of the movement in the bushes far behind them. She stopped pacing and listened more carefully, trying to completely block out what Simon was saying. There was something in the shadows around them. But what? She couldn't tell.

Simon ended his phone call with Clary and he walked back to her side.

"She'll be out in a minute" Simon whispered.

"She'll be okay" Mattie said as she interlocked her hand within Simon's. He squeezed it in response.

"We'll be okay" she whispered to herself. "We'll be okay" she repeated. Maybe if she repeated this enough times, she'd believe it. Mattie knew it was going to become her new mantra. She wasn't just looking out for herself anymore, but she had to protect Clary and Simon.

After a few more cold minutes, the doors to the outwardly abandoned cathedral started to swing open. Two figures. Clary and the blonde shadowhunter again. What was with Mattie and always seeing him around? Weren't there any other shadowhunters in the whole New York Institute?

"So, why can't Simon and Mattie see you?" Clary asked Jace as the door to the cathedral closed behind them. Mattie and Simon both started taking a few steps towards Clary. To Simon, once again it looked as if Clary was talking to herself. As Clary and Jace came closer to them, Simon dropped Mattie's hand, for a brief moment, her disappointment was evident.

"This is a glamour" he pointed to one of the faded runes on his neck "a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes. It's a shame, really, cause well, it's denying them all this." Jace explained, motioning to himself. Mattie snorted quite loudly at Jace's statement. She knew that she shouldn't have but she couldn't help herself.  
He looked at her curiously, "Not a mundane?" he asked himself.

"What do you have on, Clary?" Simon stated as he placed his jacket over Clary's shoulders. Mattie broke her gaze away from the shadowhunters and looked at the revealing leather outfit that Clary was wearing.  
"Not your usual style but it's nice" Mattie commented.

"Let us take you home." Simon tried to lead Clary towards the van.

"I don't think I have one anymore." Clary cried out.

"Why?" "What do you mean?" Both Mattie and Simon asked at the same time.

"Well" Clary begun but was interrupted.

"Clary Fairchild!" He yelled out. Acting on instinct, Mattie shoved Clary and Simon behind her. Mattie only bared her teeth since she knew that the man and Jace were both glamoured and that Simon wouldn't be able to see them. Clary gasped and tried to stop Mattie from taking another step towards what was unfolding. Clary grabbed Mattie's hand and pulled her back to her. Mattie's eyes flickered to Clary's hand for a brief moment. Her facial expression softened for a moment. Clary still haven't picked up on that Mattie knew exactly where the fighting was about to unfold.

"Clary, what's going on? What are you looking at?" Simon asked, still completely unaware of what was unfolding.

"Stay behind me" Mattie growled.

For a spilt second Clary looked at Mattie, almost confused about what Mattie just said. She returned to walking Jace and the rouge shadowhunter fight.

"If you give us the girl, I'll let you live." The man in the headlock told Jace.

Mattie rolled her eyes but didn't intervene, she didn't want to make this event more stressful for Clary than it already was. But she was more than ready and willing to rip both of their throats out, if Jace even considered the offer for a second.

"You're in no position to be making rules." Jace stated as if it was obvious. Mattie relaxed slightly for a brief second. Before the two shadowhunters started fighting again.

Mattie only kept an eye on the fight as she could hear movement in the bushes again. She dropped Clary's hand, much to Clary's annoyance, as Mattie took a few small steps towards the shadows. She could hear that Clary had yelled out for Jace.

"Shit" Mattie muttered as she heard a body slam against the ground, she stepped back in front of her friends. She regained focus on the end of the fight. The rouge shadowhunter was on the ground with Jace standing over him.

"We'll never stop hunting her." The rouge shadowhunter hissed out.

"This is for my father." Jace stated as he plunged the seraph blade into him.

"Jace!" Clary called out as she tried to move to help Jace. Mattie threw her arm out to stop Clary in her tracks.

"Clary" Mattie's warning almost came out as a growl. Jace glanced up at her in between deep breaths. He watched her curiously. Mattie saw that he was staring at her, she fought against the desire to yell at him for doing so, but before she could open her mouth, Clary stood in front of Mattie to stand over where the rouge shadowhunter fell.

"Is he dead?" Clary asked the shadowhunter.

"Is who dead?" Simon exclaimed in confusion.

"Clary, babe, I love you and all, but I'm not going to help you hide a body" Mattie lied; she knew that she wouldn't have to help hide the body and if Clary asked, Mattie would have dropped everything to help her.

"Could you deglamourize, or whatever, so my best friends doesn't think I'm losing my mind?"

Jace deglamourized himself. "Only one of them thought you were losing your mind" He motioned with his blade in Mattie's general direction. Mattie was about to open her mouth to throw some sort of insult his way but Simon being Simon and still confused about what was going on spoke first.

"Um what is happening?"

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." Jace almost ordered.

"Clary, who is this? Your meth dealer?"

"Really? Pretty boy be a meth dealer?" Mattie sounded almost offended, "Have you been watching too much Breaking Bad? Because not all dealers look like Aaron Paul"

"We've not seen him before." Simon asked, ignoring Mattie's comment.

"Speak for yourself" Mattie let slip.

"Mattie what the hell is going on?" Simon yelled out in frustration as Clary and Jace made their way towards the cathedral/Institute.

"Oh sweet sweet Simon" Mattie spoke as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Institute behind Clary and Jace. "All will be explained soon"

* * *

A/N: here's chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it! thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! please review if you enjoyed this because I'm shallow and live for validation


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

"Clary stop" Simon grabbed Clary's hand. "We have to leave" Simon tried pulled his two friends back towards the general direction of the van.

"Guys, I think Jace can help us" Clary pulled away from Simon's grip.

Mattie wasn't paying much attention as she could make out the faint sound of police sirens.

"We have to get out of here now" Mattie hissed as she shook off Simon's grip.

"Why?" Simon almost yelled.

The police siren came closer and nothing could be hear over the wailing.

"Come on." Jace spoke as the wailing came closer.

"How do you know that this guy is even going to try…?" Simon started to speak.

"Mundane, we don't have the time" Jace snapped.

"Leave him alone" Mattie snapped in response, she bared her teeth again. She forced herself between Simon and Jace.

"Come on, let's go" Clary's voice immediately calmed down Mattie. Clary lead the two of them into the church.

The four of them walked through the doors of the church. The interior looked nothing like the outside. It was clean, too clean for her liking. She sniffed the air as she could pick up on the smell of other people, but she wasn't sure if this was from people who had been crashing in the seemingly abandoned church or whether it was from the Shadowhunters who used it as their head of operations.

Jace held out his arm and showed them that nothing was present there. He pulled out a blade from his back pocket and begun burning a rune into his skin. Mattie rolled her eyes and bunched her nose up in some attempt to stop the acute smell from making her want to vomit. Whereas Simon looked at Jace with a mix of confused concern and disgust at what he was doing.

"Trust me" Clary whispered.

"He's like burning himself" Simon whispered back.

"It smells" Mattie injected, as she bunched her nose up.

Jace finished burning the rune into his skin, he replaced the blade into his back pocket. He clasped his hand around Simon.

"Mate, what's going on? I'm not your type. I don't even…." Simon protested, trying to pull himself away from Jace. But he suddenly stopped.

"He must be seeing" Mattie whispered slightly. Only Jace was able to pick up on this and he looked at her and finally put together that she wasn't a mundane for definite.

"Where are we? What the hell. Is there a war going on?" Simon thought out loud.

"There is now" Jace stated as if it was fact before he started to make his way from the doors.

"I think my mother is at the centre of it" Clary spoke as she watched Jace walk away. Mattie looked over towards Clary, the werewolf could sense Clary's apprehension and fear. Mattie reached over to and wrapped her hand in Clary's and gave it a brief squeeze.

"Wait! Aren't you going to do that for Mattie?" Clary asked Jace who was only a few steps ahead of them. Jace spun back around to face the trio.

"She could see all this, but she can hold my hand if she wants" Jace smirked as he held his hand out of Mattie to take.

"In your dreams, pretty boy" Mattie laughed as she slapped his hand down.

Mattie looked at Clary and Simon, before taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"I'm a werewolf, so I've known about this my whole life" Mattie muttered.

"What?" Simon asked.

Mattie took another deep breath before speaking, "I said, I'm a werewolf, so I've known about this my whole life"

"I'm sorry about lying. But we can discus all this later and I'll answer any questions I can." Mattie said as she followed behind Jace.

"That's fine" Clary replied.

"You coming?" Jace asked Simon who was standing by the doors, almost dumbfounded about what was happening. There was an incredibly high tech government style building inside an abandoned church and one of his best friends was a werewolf and the other a shadowhunter. No wonder Simon was confused.

"What did they rob a tech shop?" Simon asked, trying to be funny. But given the high stress nature of what was happening, it fell on deaf ears.

"Simon please, just stop with the dumb questions and just listen" Mattie told him, but her for once she was trying to be as understanding as she could. Mattie just hoped that Simon was able to tell that she wasn't trying to be horrible but reassuring.

Simon gave her a brief nod in response as the four of them stopped in front of a pillar of screens. Jace pulled one of the screens in front of him and pulled up the security footage of outside the church.

A uniformed police officer stood outside the church, he raised his weapon as he pushed the doors open.

"So this cold bloodied killer is going to help us" Simon asked.

"Don't nit-pick Simon. And you're friends with me." Mattie stated, she pointed towards the door with her thumb, "And I killed a guy like a couple of nights ago"

"He's not a killer. He was protecting us" Clary replied, ignoring Mattie's comment.

"He was protecting you two, not me. I could have handled myself and have many times before" Mattie replied. Getting a confused look from Clary and Simon, but then Clary remembered that Mattie has always had a knack for getting into fights.

"More specially you. It's kinda of our thing" Jace stood up taller. To Mattie it was clear that he was proud of himself, maybe too much? She couldn't tell.

"You have a thing that's good" Simon said under his breath.

"Ego much" Mattie scoffed.

"Jace means a shadowhunter thing. They protect humans from demons" Clary explained.

"Well, we didn't want them to take on the job, but unfortunately they did" Mattie spat out. She didn't understand why shadowhunters acted so high and mighty over the downworlders. She couldn't understand why The Clave took it upon themselves to be the Governing body of the Shadowworld. Jace looked almost offended at Mattie's statement.

"Demons. Okay I guess that makes perfect sense" Simon spoke, it was clear that he was starting to panic.

In frustration Mattie pinched the bridge of her nose, yes this was probably an overwhelming experience for Simon but he was slowly getting on her nerves which were getting shorter since she hadn't had coffee in a good couple of hours.

"Simon, you did meet my ex-boyfriend didn't you?" Mattie said.

"Because there's clearly demons running all around New York City" Simon ignored Mattie's statement, hoping that it was a joke but with her, you couldn't be sure.

"That is the first correct thing, you've said all day" Jace replied. Mattie wasn't able to pick up on what he was inferring from his tone.

"Only I get to be frustrated at my friends." Mattie snapped, she poked him in the chest.

Jace smirked in response, the fun he was going to have pushing her buttons.

The group's attention returned to a monitor as Jace pulled back up the footage of the mundane police officer entering the Cathedral. Mattie watched eagerly as the officer made their way around the church, they cleared each area of the cathedral.

"What's going on? Why does it smell like dog here?" The much taller shadowhunter from the nightclub asked as he walked over to them.

"First of all, I'm a werewolf, don't make dog jokes or I'll rip your throat out" Mattie gave a brief fake smile before she continued talking, "and second of all, I smell like coconut"

The two shadowhunters were slightly thrown off by Mattie's threats and how she managed to convey them in such a jovial manner. But for the first time since Clary's eighteenth, her friends regained a sense of normalcy. Mattie making threats no one knew if she'd follow through on them or not.

"Why's there a mundane and a werewolf in the institute?"

"Because Jace fucked up? Like turn 'off find my friend' and cover Clary's scent next time." Mattie turned to face Clary, "You have an overwhelming smell of vanilla and I love it"

"No…." Jace shuffled around his words for a moment, uncharacteristically, "There was a Circle member who followed him to get to Clary."

"A Circle member just like the ones who took my mother" Clary stated, she was sure of her words.

"And the ones who murdered my parents" Mattie whispered.

"What exactly is a circle member?" Simon asked.

"A long time ago, the circle lead a revolt and a lot of shadowhunters got killed" Jace explained "including my father"

"Since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about them" Alec continued.

"Well they clearly didn't get the memo" Mattie gave a sarcastic smile.

"How's that even possible. It's your history" Clary replied, highly confused.

"Same reason we ignore what Columbus really did" Mattie answered the rhetorical question.

"Says the girl who didn't even know she was a shadowhunter and the downworlder" Jace waved his hand around Mattie.

"Jace, if you're trying to insult me for being a werewolf, you're going to have to try a lot harder. I'm a New Yorker and I lived on the streets for a while" Mattie watched as Jace walked away from them.

Mattie's phone cut through the tension between her and Jace.

"I'm gonna have to take this" Mattie pointed away from them.

"Yo', what's going on?" Mattie spoke through her phone.

"Hey, Matts it's me" Lincoln's voice was quiet, something was off.

"Lincoln what's wrong?" Concern laced Mattie's voice.

"I just got to Boston"

"You should have been there a week ago" Mattie exclaimed. "I left you at the train station"

"Yeah, but some stuff happened on the train" Lincoln danced around the topic.

"Everything okay?" Mattie asked, picking up on the distress in his voice.

"Yes and no. I don't know when I'll be back" Lincoln spoke, Mattie could tell that he was running his hands through his hair.

"Linc, just take as much time as you need" Mattie sighed, she need her best friend, but he had things that had to be sorted in Boston.

"I'll check out Harvard for Ben" Lincoln knew how important finding Ben was important to Mattie.

"Thanks" Mattie smiled softly.

Mattie could hear the conversation that was happening about Simon wanting to enter the training room with Clary.

"There's runes all over the training room floor that would kill your Mundie boyfriend" Jace stated.

"He's not my…" "I'm not her.." Simon and Clary spoke at the same time.

"We're just friends" Simon said, despite being his feelings for Clary

"Best friends" Clary stated confidently.

"I gotta go before Simon gets his ass killed. Bye." Mattie ended her call and walked over towards the group.

"Yeah and I'm tough" Simon stated, he slightly tried to make himself bigger looking. Jace didn't look at all impressed.

"Simon, babe, you know that I love you, but you're not tough. You won't step in the ring with me" Mattie placed her hand on his shoulder, almost too condescendingly for his liking.

"Yeah" He scoffed, "Because you're a werewolf"

"You didn't know that till like ten minutes ago" Mattie pointed out.

"But I'm tough, I can handle runes." Simon slapped Jace on the shoulder. "bring on the runes"

Jace was clearly still not impressed.

"What exactly are runes?" Simon asked, not caring if he sounded stupid or not.

"They give us our demon fighting powers" a lyrical feminine voice front behind them spoke.

They all turned around to face the woman would had just spoke.

"So hot" Simon let slip. Mattie rolled her eyes as Jace cleared his throat almost too loudly. "I meant the runes"

"Don't worry you two, I'll watch over the best friend" she said as she held out her hand. "In fact I was about to make breakfast"

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal" Jace whispered.

Mattie looked at Clary and Simon, none of them were sure if Jace was joking or not.

"Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec" she pointed backwards, he was still clearly on edge about what was going down. She held her hand out for Simon to take, "And I'm Isabelle"

Simon grabbed her hand and shook it, clearly not figuring out what she wanted. "Lewis. Simon Lewis"

"Mattie Louvel" she awkwardly waved her hand.

"Wolfie come with us" Jace pointed at Mattie. His voice was laced with dismay.

"Excuse me?" Mattie snapped, her anger was present. Clary reached out to stop Mattie from slamming her fist into Jace's face. "You don't get to make wolf related comments or jokes"

Mattie roughly shook it off and stepped into Jace's personal space. She took deep steady breaths, "We're not friends so you don't get to make jokes about who I am"

Jace didn't response but Mattie couldn't tell whether he was checking her out or seizing her up.

"Okay, if this pissing contest is over can we please go to the training room?" Clary's voice cut through the air. Mattie slammed into Jace's shoulder as the wolf made her way past him.

"Who is that guy?" Clary asked, as the three of them watched the ending of a fight take place.

"That's Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer. And a former Circle member"

"Fuck" Mattie whispered, her breath got caught in her throat. Childhood memories flooded back.

 _"The Circle are responsible for your parent's murder. They're the reason you're an orphan." Peter's voice replayed the statements he drilled into her._

"You okay?" Clary asked was able to pick up on Mattie's distress. Mattie didn't want to response verbally so she nodded.

"After the uprising, Hodge repents and sent here to live and work in order to make amends. But he's forbidden to ever leave the Institute" Jace explained.

The three of them watched as the fight between Hodge and the female shadowhunter unfolded. From the offset it was clear that Hodge would be the victorious one.

* * *

Hodge was now standing in front of the trio, sweat was dripping off him.

"Jocelyn" Hodge let slip out when he looked at Clary. He glanced over to Mattie, he gave a soft smile.

"I'm Clary. Jocelyn Fray is my mother" Clary explained

"She was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her" He exhaled "she was one of my best friends."

"By the way, Matilda Louvel" Mattie raised her hand awkwardly.

She was about to completely zoned out as she was walking the thin line between her childhood memories and the present.

 _Peter stalked across the compound's floor. Mattie backed herself even further into the corner. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely. She was afraid and just wanted this to end._

 _Peter grabbed Mattie by her neck and pulled her up onto her feet. His hand constricted the air to Mattie's lungs for a brief moment.  
"The Clave are the ones who killed her" Peter hissed. _

_"You're the reason she's dead" Peter's hand squeezed Mattie's neck once again._

 _Mattie dropped to the ground with a thump. She crawled across the ground._

 _"Get up" Peter barked at her._

 _Mattie shakily climbed to her feet._

 _Peter threw a metal pole at her before he picked up his own._

 _"Fight me" he barked before he lunged at her. He swung the pole about her head. Mattie narrowly missed it as she dropped to the ground._

 _Mattie stabbed forward with her pole. Peter dodged it with ease. He moved quicker than Mattie expected and he slammed his pole into her knees._

 _A soft whimper of pain escaped the pre-teen wolf's lips._

"Mattie" Clary placed her hand on Mattie's forearm. Mattie quickly shook off any lingering thoughts from her childhood.

"Yea?" Mattie asked, sort of confused as to why everyone was looking at her.

"Louvel, right?" Hodge asked. Mattie nodded in response, "Marcella Louvel's kid right?"

"Yeah, I am. Why did you know her?" Mattie asked, she secretly hoped that Hodge did, she wasn't able to go back to Marcella's old pack for any information.

"I knew of her." Hodge's voice dropped.

"Oh" Mattie's voice dropped completely. Her disappointment was clearly evident.

"But I knew someone who knew her. She was a fantastic warrior" he quickly added.

"She was" Mattie swallowed the lump in her throat.

Clary took off and Jace quickly followed after her. Mattie ran a hand through her hair, and pulled out her phone with her other hand. She unlocked it and pulled up Ben's contact information. She listened to it ring out.

"Yeah, this is Ben. You know what to do. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you" Ben's voicemail played out.

"Damn it" Mattie hissed and kicked the wall as the loud tone played out.

"Hey, Benny, it's Mattie. Call me back when you get this please. Shits went down and I sort of need to know that you're okay. I hope you're okay Ben" Mattie sighed once she ended the call. As she returned the phone to her back pocket, she kicked the wall.

One of the shadowhunters who was walking by her stopped and watched what she was doing.

"What? You got a problem?" Mattie snapped, she threw her arms into the air. She was more than willing to make a scene, if it came to that. The shadowhunter said nothing and started walking the away from the werewolf.

"Good" Mattie yelled after them. She sighed as she sniffed around for Clary's scent. She couldn't hear where Clary and Jace direction they went off in. After a few seconds she was able to pick up Clary's smell and ignore to the best of her ability the rest of the smells.

Mattie tentatively followed after Clary's scent. She rounded a corner to see Clary leaning against a wall.

"I can't remember anything. There's just this blackness" Clary exclaimed in frustration.

"Your mind was wiped" Jace stated.

"That's not possible. Is it?" Clary asked.

Mattie shuffled on her feet as she listened to the conversation unfold.

"If you know a Warlock" Jace shrugged his shoulders

"A warlock?" Clary questioned.

"Half demon, half human" he explained, for Clary's benefit.

Mattie cleared her throat to get their attention. Jace spun around to face her, Clary looked up from the ground.

"Clary's mind was wiped by Magnus Bane." Mattie rubbed her thumbs together as she walked towards them.

"And you know this how?" Jace asked, he was sceptical but he did believe her.

"Jocelyn told me." Mattie reached out to her best friend and held Clary's hand in her own. "I'm so sorry for not telling you but it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Mattie, now isn't the time." Clary let Mattie's hand drop, as Clary did this, Mattie could feel her own heart drop. "So you're saying if we find the real Dot, we can find my mother and the cup"

Mattie swallowed the lump in her throat, her gaze was fixed on her feet. She knew that Clary's hostility was going to be a likely outcome but she hadn't expected it so early. She thought that they were better friends than that, but clearly not to the extent that Mattie thought they were.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't able to update until now due to a lot of deadlines for uni, but most of chapter three is done so hopefully it won't be another almost two month wait. I hope you find Mattie an interesting character. and if you want to yell at me, my tumblr is abcbarricadeboys then put this after the url /tagged/fic%3A-tenebrae for edits and all that jazz. Please leave a review if you feel like it because I am shallow and live for validation.**


End file.
